


Blondes Have More Fun

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bottom Thor, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Deep Throating, M/M, Size Kink, Steve and Thor are both slutty comewhores and no one regrets this at all, Thor has a huge cock and Steve loves it, Top Steve, Top Thor, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Steve or Thor are very good at keeping their hands to themselves - but there's no harm in that, is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I surveyed the landscape and decided that it needed more Thundershield porn - so I wrote some. Once again, there is no plot here, just a bunch of filth and dicks. I'm sorry if you stumbled upon this by accident looking for a gripping story. Also, I wouldn't be mad if you checked out my other MCU porn fics - this franchised has upped my garbage level by over nine thousand.

            “More.”

            Steve sucks in a breath, his entire being covered with sweat.  “Thor, are you-”

            “I insist.”  Thor’s arms are shaking from exertion – not something Steve sees often.  There’s no end to his energy and to have actually found it, well, Steve’s humbled.  He didn’t think that deities had a limit.

            Steve takes a deep breath and centering himself, lifts another two hundred pound weight to add to Thor’s seven hundred pound load.  He puts it on the left and then walks to his right, adding another.  Thor isn’t looking up at Steve, nor the cross bar; he’s got his gaze fixed on the ceiling, seemingly unfocused on just how much he’s about to bench.  Steve does a quick tally; 1100 pounds, or over double Steve’s personal best.      

            There’s not really much chance of spotting Thor should the weight slip out of his hands; Steve might be able to hold it for a second and then he’s done for and some part of Thor will be crushed.  Not that it matters much to a god but there would still be the guilt of hurting him.  That’s quite decidedly something Steve doesn’t want to do – especially when the view from his vantage point is so lovely.  Every muscle of Thor’s torso ripples, barely contained by his tank top.  All the veins in his arms pulse with effort, his biceps swelling to their largest as he lifts.

            Steve’s almost too distracted to notice the full six inches Thor’s cleared from the holding posts.  He grunts and sweats more, keeping it up before they lower slowly back down.

            “One.”

            Steve’s thoughts are brought back to the gym around him.  “Damn, babe, how many-”

            Thor’s not listening to him, at all.  “Two.”

            Steve gets quiet and stands by just in case of emergency.

            “Three.”

            Thor’s sweat grows even more profuse and Steve’s mouth hangs open, agog at his tenacity.

            “Four.”  Thor has the heels of his sneakers dug into the floor, subconsciously pushing himself up into the weight.  Steve wonders if sitting on his lap would help, maybe rub himself over the frankly massive bulge of Thor’s soft cock.  It makes precious little difference whatever Thor wears for pants – there’s no hiding the fact that he’s almost inhumanly hung.  Not even his Asgardian armor does a great job of concealing it.

            “You’re free to plunder and destroy later, Steve – right now I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.”  Thor manages a grimace that Steve thinks might have been intended as a grin and places his hands next to Thor’s on the weight bar.

            “Sorry – five.”  Steve counts for him and helps lower the weight back down.  They’re both nasty from their workout but if Thor sweats any more, he’s going to slide off the bench and hurt either himself or both of them.  Not that Steve has an issue with ending up in his lap, but he’d rather it not be because of a hernia or broken bone.  The sex Steve would very much like to have later would end up being that much more difficult to achieve.

            Tremulous, Thor announces “six” and swears under his breath, not yet ready to give in.  Steve understands wanting to get big, but they take up enough of his king-size bed as it is – does vanity have anything to do with it?  Thor doesn’t seem capable of such a trait but the guy is absolutely gorgeous, and he _has_ to be aware of it.

            “Thor, if you’re trying to prove you can bench more than me, you win.  I’m not beat up about it, really.”

            “Nothing like that – seven.”  This time the weight comes back down a little harder than both of them anticipate and Thor jerks involuntarily.  Steve’s tempted to rub his chest to soothe him but he knows that if he starts, he won’t stop.  Steve’s never met _anyone_ he couldn’t keep his hands off of like Thor.  Thor, of all people, doesn’t mind in the least.  In his own way, Thor’s a very touchy-feely sort of guy.  Every important communication between them is accompanied by a hand on the shoulder, an arm around his waist and more often than not, both of those incredible blue eyes looking into his very own and making it seem like the words he’s speaking at that particular moment in time are of the highest and utmost importance.

            “Eight… nine.”  To be fair, nine didn’t quite lift all the way but it was enough.  If Thor’s goal is more than ten, Steve will color himself impressed.  Hell, he’s impressed _already._

            “Just…”  Thor takes a deep breath and lifts the weight higher than before, extending his arms out to their fullest extent-

            Only for the bar to snap clean in half and weights to clatter to the floor with an absurdly loud clang, leaving both of them witless and open mouthed.

            “Um…”  Steve looks at the metal piled on the floor, unable to suppress a smile.  “I had a feeling that would happen.”

            “This never happens in Asgard…”  Thor’s looking at the broken bar in his hands like there’s some great mystery behind why it snapped in two.  “And this will upset Tony.”

            “To be fair, I don’t see Tony putting in much time down here.”  The gym in the Avengers tower – the weight room, at least – is the almost exclusive domain of Steve and Thor.  Sure Tony bankrolled and appointed it, but one weight bar and some scuffed and dented flooring seems a little beyond his bigger concerns.

            “True.”  Thor sits up, shaking from exertion.  He has his hair in a ponytail, loosened from having laid down for so long.  He takes it out and retightens, his shoulder muscles moving under his skin in such exquisite patterns that Steve’s reminded he has permission to plunder and destroy – there only remains the question of what he wants to do first.

            Steve puts a knee on the bench and rubs Thor’s trapezius.  “Tell me if I squeeze too hard.”

            “There is no such condition with you.”  Thor tilts his head back and dimples pit his cheeks as he smiles.  “You know this.”

            “Hey, I can’t help but show concern.  It’s part of my nature.”  Steve digs into damp skin and leans his face in close to Thor’s; never mind that they’re both smelly and sweaty but Steve would love to kiss him right now.

            “Your noble intentions are ill-hidden, Steve.  I know your ultimate goal is having me face down and ass up.”

            Embarrassment doesn’t quite reach the tops of Steve’s ears.  “Yeah, you got me there.” 

            Thor’s massive hands close on either side of his head and drag him down.  Even upside down, Thor’s a terrific kisser; his lips are soft and salty, adding to the already strong allure that surrounds him like an aura.  Steve helps himself to two big handfuls of Thor’s incredible chest, his tank top doing little to impede him.  Thor growls when Steve messes with his nipples, the sound carrying right down his spine and ending somewhere towards his feet.  He’s high on adrenaline and Thor’s confounding strength, his hands able to crush his skull without so much as a thought; instead they spread out and run through Steve’s wet hair, caressing his ears as Thor opens his mouth and Steve gets the taste of what he really wanted.

            It doesn’t take long for the crik in his neck to form, making Steve draw away.

            “This isn’t working.”

            Thor’s brow furrows, clearly about to ask “am I not satisfying you?”

            “No, Thor, nothing like that – this just isn’t the most comfortable position to do this in and I was really hoping to finally deep throat you later.”

            Six months they’ve been together and the farthest Steve’s ever managed is two thirds of the way down.  Anyone else would be more than proud of that achievement but no one else has Steve’s stubborn streak.  “Steve, I know you want to best yourself but-”

            “No buts – I’m doing this if it…”  He doesn’t want to say “kill me” as it’s a possibility.  What a hell of a way to leave this world, though.

            Thor’s smile doesn’t fade.  “I know what you’re implying.”  Thor lets go of Steve’s head and stands, his cock tenting out massively.  He’s a lot like Steve in that regard – all it takes is the wind blowing the right way and he’s hard.  Steve goddamn whimpers and reaches to touch, Thor’s cock is as solid as an iron bar, even through his gym shorts.

            “If something ever happens to you, you got any brothers that are hung like that?”  Steve swears he loves Thor for Thor.  Really.

            But Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t really, _really_ enjoy his huge cock.

            Thor doesn’t look terribly amused by Steve’s quip.  “Amusing – and no.”

            “Damn.”  Loki might be an asshole but he’s certainly an attractive one…

            Thor’s toe to toe with him now, his hands clamped firmly on Steve’s narrow waist.  “Why would you want to cavort with anyone else?  After all, I am an heir to the throne and can summon thunder with just a thought.”

            “If that’s your way of saying, ‘stay with me, I’m the best fucking catch in the universe’ then you should probably stop there before your head gets any bigger.”

            “My head has already swollen as much as it can in this ridiculous… jockstrap.”

            “No, Thor not…”  Steve dips his head and laughs into Thor’s collarbone.  “Not exactly what I meant – now c’mon, let’s go take care of this thing.”  Steve gives him one more kiss and they head for the elevator, leaving their weights and damage to be dealt with later.

            Thor doesn’t technically live here, so Steve’s place is his.  For a houseguest, he’s always willing to help with dishes and he can operate the space-age coffeemaker that Tony insists on everyone having like a wizard.  Steve likes having him around, for more reasons than just physical gratification.  He’s _easy,_ with a lot less hang-ups than his other friends, and Steve appreciates that on a far deeper level than he could begin to explain to Thor.  He’s also got this way of making the rather spacious apartment he stays in feel cozy and warm, almost like he _belongs._

Steve can’t take issue with that, not when Thor spends as many nights as possible in his bed and not Asgard – not to mention that he’s always spooned up against Steve’s back in the morning.  He’s actually capable of making Steve an appropriately little little spoon.

            “I do wish JARVIS wasn’t always watching.”  Thor’s close by, the elevator whizzing almost silently upward.

            “Why, do you have ill intentions of your own?”  Steve takes the liberty of staring right into the camera and rubbing the small of Thor’s sweaty back.  Their relationship is still on “need to know” terms with everyone else – but neither of them are exactly subtle.  Too many times they’ve been caught looking guilty when someone had entered a room suddenly or noticed them exchanging heated looks.  It’s not exactly easy to keep their hands off of each other, if Steve’s being honest.

            “Yes, several – I’m rather excited to have your mouth and lips around my cock.” 

            Steve’s hands curl into fists and he slowly relaxes them, exhaling with his muscles – the word “cock” out of Thor’s mouth sounds a lot dirtier because there’s so much honesty behind it.  He likes that about Thor.  Seldom is there doubt to his intentions, his decisions as firm as the hammer he wields.

            “Yeah, I’m gonna do that – and if you’ll let me, way more than that.”

            Thor leans in, interested.  “Oh?”  Steve feels a swell of pride at that, having Thor’s full attention. 

            “Yeah.”  Steve regards the camera -  _fuck it –_ “think I might hold onto your come and lube you up with it.”  He loops his arms around Thor’s neck and pulls him balls-deep-but-not close, their lips brushing as he whispers.  “Gonna eat that gorgeous ass of yours out and then slide right in, Thor.  I’ll dick you so good they’ll hear it all the way to Asgard.”

            He doesn’t notice that Thor’s hand is in his pants until he feels his foreskin catch between thumb and forefinger.  “Your claims are bold, Steve – but I have complete faith in you.”

            His fingers come out of Steve’s pants wet with precome – watching him suck it down like Asgardian mead provides enough jerking material for the next decade.  He can’t stop there though, no – he has to kiss Steve again, his tongue sliding across Steve’s and lips, making sure he gets his own taste.  It makes the elevator seem to drop from under his feet and his toes curl up inside his shoes, like he’s weightless.

            Given that Thor can lift him with ease, it’s not a hard sensation to imagine.

            The door is coded to Steve’s handprint – or Tony’s override code in case of emergency – so there’s no fumbling for a key or knob.  Steve’s got one arm around Thor’s waist and is pulling him into his body as the door hisses open and then slams shut the moment they’re inside.  Thor’s hands are _everywhere,_ tearing and fumbling and finally finding purchase on Steve’s muscle shirt, tossing it somewhere towards the den as they back down the hallway to the bedroom.  Steve misses the sight of Thor’s ass in his jock but there’s time aplenty for that later, because Thor fully naked is even better.

            Steve stops them in the doorway, their naked bodies sliding together as Thor gives him another bruising kiss.  He has Thor’s hands pinned above his head, pulling all of those terrific muscles in his chest and stomach tight.  He hasn’t quite made it to Thor’s cock yet, taking his time as he slides his hand down to feel his abs and hips, gorgeous in their own right.

            “Steve.”  Thor’s voice is a growl, low enough that it makes his skin prickle.

            “Right here.”  Steve lets go of Thor’s hand and drops to his knees in one smooth motion.  The floor is cold against his skin but he adjusts quickly, his right hand on Thor’s cock and the other on his own.

            Thor looks like he wants to grip the sides of Steve’s head and shove his way in – something Steve isn’t opposed to, if he’s frank with himself – but he keeps his hands to himself until he’s told otherwise.  Steve noses the underside of Thor’s dick and licks up the long, fat vein that pulses with Thor’s heartbeat and leaks precome steadily onto his cheek. 

            “You’re teasing an awful lot today.”

            “Just making you want it more.”  Steve grins behind Thor’s girth, hiding his trepidation with licking at his frenulum.  He should have taken it as a warning a long time ago that even his long fingers don’t quite meet at Thor’s thickest point – like hell that’s going to stop him. 

            Steve opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, holding the head of Thor’s cock on it and jerking him slowly, tasting precome as it leaks into his mouth.  Thor bites his lip and thumbs at his nipples, his expression rapt at the sight of what Steve’s doing.

            “Like what you see, babe?”  Steve sucks just the head of his cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit and rubbing his thumb on the underside of the head.  For a god, Thor’s easy to please, and what Steve’s doing right now is surefire.

            Thor nods, but impatience darkens his eyes.  “I do – but I’d rather feel.”

            Steve can oblige – drawing it out for five more minutes would just be that much longer for him to be intimidated.

            He grabs the base of Thor’s cock and straightens his spine, mouth open as wide as it will go.  He feels his muscles relax and his throat open even as Thor’s cock makes the bone of his jaw start to ache.  Thor doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe, his hands grasping the doorjamb behind him and trying to help gravity do the work for him.  Steve would love to look up right now and see what Thor’s face is like but that would require a sea change in the physicality of his body.

            Still, he’s indulging himself when he touches his throat and feels the head of Thor’s cock somewhere around his Adam’s apple.  Thor thrusts forward and nearly makes Steve black out – but it’s gratifying to know he’s got him in as far as he’ll go when his nose brushes Thor’s dark blonde pubic hair.  He can only imagine how he looks right now, spit and precome lining his mouth and dripping down his chin, sweaty and rippling from his workout.  Maybe if things ever go to complete shit he can videotape himself deep dicking the God of Thunder and make a killing…

            “Steve, can…”

            He squeezes Thor’s thigh – _yes, I can move, just give me a second._ Getting all of Thor in his mouth had been a task enough.  He hadn’t actually thought that far ahead as to how to make him come.

            Not that it’s difficult, but he’d like to keep as much of Thor in his mouth as possible for when that happens.  He rubs the backs of Thor’s legs and pulls back until the head is at the top of his throat, then back down.  It’s smooth, hesitant yes – but it will work.  God it will work.

            Steve takes Thor’s right hand and places it on the top of his head, encouraging him to get his fingers in his hair.  Thor follows, not pulling at his scalp, simply keeping Steve more or less in place.  Steve enjoys that, the strong pull on his head and the feeling of Thor’s stupidly thick cock making his mouth and throat open and close simply by nature of physics.

            “This feels amazing.”  The sound of Thor’s voice makes Steve’s bones vibrate with gratification.  Thor’s good and fucked up on it now, the feeling of Steve’s mouth on his cock, adrenaline and endorphins coursing through his veins; it’s as optimal as Steve could ever ask for.  He loves this, making Thor feel good, making _himself_ feel good.  Simple-minded pleasure is something he puts a lot of stock in, especially in their line of work.

            Steve leans back until just the top third of Thor’s dick is in his mouth and he coats his fingers in his own precome, adding it to the mess of saliva that already makes Thor glisten.  He jerks him with slow, subtly twisting motions as he teases his tongue up under Thor’s foreskin, earning himself the further tightening of Thor’s fingers in his hair.  His whole body thrums with excitement, amplified whenever he plunges the tip of his tongue just past Thor’s slit.  Thor’s moans get louder and louder the more he does it and distant thunder rumbles outside.

            He’s close,

            _Very_ close.

            Steve backs off more, just the head in his mouth now.  He was serious when he said he wanted to fuck Thor with his own come.  He rubs his tongue over his frenulum and Thor goes stiff all over for one eternal second, his face contorted in a mask of complete ecstasy-

            He comes so hard that it splashes out of Steve’s mouth and coats his face, the doorjamb and wall behind him, and Steve’s body.  Steve tries to catch as much as possible, milking Thor’s cock and nearly getting knocked over by Thor trying to steady himself.  The floor is slippery enough with sweat and precome and Steve has to do a balancing act as he gets to his feet and takes Thor over to the bed.

            Steve circles his finger, mouth closed to keep the come in.  Thor nods and lies on his stomach, hips raised and ass in the air.  Steve feels beyond grateful that Thor loves to get fucked doggy style and more than that, has the most perfect pair of glutes for that position.  He doesn’t even have to ask, either – Thor just reaches back with those massive hands and spreads his cheeks.

            “I’m ready.”

            Steve lets the mix of come and spit drip out of his mouth in one long stream, right down to Thor’s gorgeous pink hole.  It runs down his balls and onto the bed, making him look less like a noble god and instead an insanely good fuck that Steve has the good fortune to spend his nights and days with.

            “Thor, you…”  Steve has to clear his throat, scratchy from his cock and disuse.  “You look amazing.”  Steve’s handiwork only contributed partially to that – most of it’s just Thor.

            Thor looks back at him, what he wants from Steve unmistakable in his eyes.  “You can admire after you’ve fucked me – now make good on your promise.”

            Steve isn’t going to defy an order like that.

            Pushing Thor up the bed a little, Steve leans down and brings Thor’s ass a little closer to his mouth.  He licks up the long, heavy hang of his still hard cock and balls, catching the mess that’s dripping.  He pushes it all back into Thor’s hole, already opened up by divine intent.  Just another perk of being a god.

            Not that Steve doesn’t enjoy eating him out until Thor’s moaning his name and begging for it, of course – but that’s for later.  Steve’s ready to be inside Thor and Thor’s ready to have him there.

            Thor hands Steve the bottle of lube and gets up on his elbows.  “Please don’t hold yourself in restraint, Steve – I want everything you can give today.”

            Steve works two lubed fingers into Thor’s body and leans over his back, kissing his neck.  “Thor, I never give anything less than my best for you – but you’re the one who decided to fit leg day into leg fifteen minutes.  If I give out, it’s entirely your fault.”

            Thor turns his head for a kiss and bites Steve’s lip when a third finger opens him up a little more.  “In which case, it might be best if I did all the work.”

            “Oh no – you’re staying right where you are.  Best fuckin’ view is balls deep and behind.”  Steve unsticks himself from Thor’s back and slicks his cock up, only to pause.

            “Don’t move.”  Steve gets off the bed and goes to his nightstand, rummaging through the top drawer.  Thor lifts his head and watches with excitement as Steve slides a black silicone cock ring over himself, swelling that extra little bit and plumping himself up nice and big.

            “Ready big guy?”  Steve kisses his back and puts the head of his cock to Thor’s hole.

            “ _Please._ ”

            Thor’s so fucking hot when he asks nicely like that.

            Even prepped and stretched like this he’s still _insanely_ tight, making Steve feel too hot in his own skin.  The extra girth from his cock ring makes both of them shudder involuntarily and Steve can almost count the goosebumps that break out over Thor’s skin.  Thor grips the bedcovers and touches his forehead to the mattress, body held to get Steve as deep as possible and as quickly as possible.  Steve feels it when he nudges Thor’s prostate, making Thor arch his back and groan.

            “Haven’t even gotten started yet, babe.”  Steve grinds his hips flush with Thor’s ass just to reinforce his point.

            Thor’s shoulders work as he gets himself more comfortable, desperation dropping his voice another octave.  “You torture me – why?”

            “Because you’re fuckin’ sexy when you want it bad.”  Steve gets a hold of Thor’s hips and pulls out just a couple inches before pushing back in.  “But that’s not fair, now is it?”

            “Fairness has nothing to do with it – I could easily hold you down and take want I want, should you continue to dally any longer.”  There’s only a little bit of real menace behind Thor’s words – but Steve would rather not find out how real.

            “You stay right where you are – I’ve got you, babe.”  Steve starts to move and Thor lets out what can only be termed a grateful whimper.  Steve won’t rub that in later, not when he knows just how desperate he’s made him.  He lets Thor feel every inch of him, lets him feel just how stretched he is around his cock, how deep Steve is.  Steve leans back down over his back and grabs Thor’s biceps, lifting himself to his feet while never pulling out of Thor.

            Thor has to bite the pillow to keep from screaming.

            “That feel good, Thor?  You like getting mounted like this?”  Steve’s intently aware of the fact that he could be thrown off and atomized at any moment – but Thor just arches his back that much more and takes Steve deeper.

            “ _Yes._ ”  Thor pushes back against Steve’s body, just as sincere as he can be.  “Harder, Steve.”

            Steve does as he’s told, fucking him faster and deeper even though his thighs are screaming in protest.  “Look so fuckin’ good takin’ my cock, Thor, like you were made for it.”  He digs his toes in and pulls up the lower half of Thor’s body to meet his own.

            Thor just nods, losing all sense of god-like dignity the longer Steve’s inside him.  His eyes are closed and his arms shake with the effort to hold himself up, every muscle bouncing when Steve’s body slams back into his.  It’s killer on Steve’s legs but Thor looks so damn good that he finds the energy to keep going, sweat flying off the ends of his hair.

            It doesn’t take long before Thor starts to zone out on him, cock-drunk and lust stupid.  Steve immediately slows down and lowers them back to the bed, stopping while he’s balls deep and brushing Thor’s hair out of his face.

            “Thor, baby, you good?”

            Thor nods and brushes his hair out of his face.  “Yes – keep going.”

            Steve does, staying slow.  “Like this?”

            Thor hesitates before answering.  “Yes – but I want to try something.”  Thor braces himself against Steve’s shoulder and rolls them onto their sides, his leg up in the air and his arm around Steve’s body.  “Is this okay?”

            “Definitely.”  Steve kisses Thor hungrily and starts fucking him again, more than happy with the change in position.  He can tell he’s hitting Thor’s prostate every time, feeling Thor tighten around him.  He keeps up a slow, hard pace, face buried in Thor’s neck.  Thor jerks his cock almost perfectly synchronous with Steve’s thrusts, precome leaking all over his hand and fingers.

            Watching those big, silvery drops pour from him brings Steve really close, really fast.

            “Thor, I’m… I’m close.”

            “Inside me.”  Thor bears down as hard as he can and Steve bites his shoulder, shaking as his pent-up orgasm makes it feel like he’s being torn apart.

            Thor ends up coating the nightstand and his side of the bed, long, thick ropes of come turning the dark red sheets white.  Steve almost comes twice listening to the heavy splatter of them where they land but there’s no chance, not with Thor approaching deadweight status the longer he’s inside him.

            He pulls out and brings Thor’s hand to his mouth, licking up his come and sucking his fingers clean.  A good bit of it ended up on Thor’s body as well and he gathers it up two fingers at a time, laying Steve on his back and feeding it to him.   

            Steve doesn’t even mind his legs going numb when Thor straddles him to make out more, their mouths and tongues come-tacky and salt-tasting.  Thor, much to Steve’s delight, is just as much of a filthy come whore as he is.  He holds Steve’s head still so he can lick it all back out of Steve’s mouth, legs wrapped around Steve’s body to keep him from going anywhere – like hell if he’s going to.

            Thor finally gets enough and drops his head back to the pillow, come and sweat making his beard stick to his face in little damp patches.  “I hope you are as satisfied as I am.”

            “Oh, no doubt.”  Steve reaches down and takes the cock ring off, laying it on the bed next to him.  “But we kind of ruined the sheets.”  Steve looks up and sees the come still running down the nightstand… and the lamp.  “It’s a good thing we don’t have UV lighting – can you imagine how bad this place would look?”

            “Well lived in.”  Thor grins and nuzzles Steve’s cheek.  “Unless of course you’d like to erase all traces of our lovemaking from the walls.”

            “Nah, let it stay.  No else but me and you are ever here anyway.”  Steve makes himself comfortable and plays with the end of Thor’s forelocks.  “You want to hit the shower any time soon?  I know you’re good and nasty down there.”

            Thor reaches between his own legs and rubs his fingers over his hole, still slick and leaking with Steve’s come.  “Only if you promise to clean the mess that _you_ made.”

            Steve pulls Thor out of the bed into another kiss.  “Tell me – would I _not_ miss an opportunity to touch your ass even more?”

___

            “So you and Thor – you two have been inseparable for a while now.”  Natasha’s dumping another bag of popcorn into the oversized bowl she found while Steve pours everyone drinks.  “Anything you want to share?”

            “Uh…”  Steve hopes her back is still turned, feeling his ears turn red.  “Not voluntarily.”

            “Oh, so you want me to extract it from you – didn’t think I was your type.  Maybe if I had long blonde hair and a ton of muscle…”

            “Nat, stop.”  Steve turns around and looks for anyone else who might be in earshot; they’re alone for the moment.  “So what if we are?”

            “So you’re just gonna keep the fact that you’re boinking the God of Thunder to yourself?”  Nat’s smirk makes Steve roll his eyes.  “Fine, I know you won’t kiss and tell – but at least tell me how long.”

            “A little over six months.  After Loki and all that.  He seemed like he needed a friend and…”

            “Maybe a warm body to keep him company?  You’re too noble, Steve.”  Natasha pats his chest and tilts her head to the living room of the main gathering floor of the tower.  “C’mon, Bruce is getting hungry.”

            It’s the first time they’ve all been together in a while, and tradition has it that they eat far too much popcorn, drink more beer than necessary, and watch a bad film.  Tonight’s choice is Birdemic, one that comes with not only Natasha’s solid recommendation as hilarious garbage but Sam’s as well.  The fact that not one but two of his friends had seen and enjoyed how awful it was is enough for Steve to endure it.

            Thor’s warm, t-shirt-and-jeans-and-bare feet presence in the double person recliner helps as well.  Steve has every intention of sitting next to him while also maintaining the air of just friends.

            Friends that happen to sit close enough to touch from thighs to toes.

            Feel each other’s body heat.

            Steve really hopes that this movie is as hilarious as has been claimed, because it’s going to be hard to keep his hands to himself.

            Nat precedes him with the popcorn and before he’s even in the room, Tony asks “so why’s Thunder over there looking at you with puppy dog eyes?”

            Sure enough, Thor’s gaze is zeroed in on him, his chin propped in one hand.  So much for avoiding this conversation.

            “Uh…”  Steve’s getting really good at uttering that syllable.  Tony looks expectant, Clint and Bruce exchange knowing looks, and Sam looks smug.  “See, about that.”

            “May I remind you, Cap, that there are cameras here and while I don’t go through them looking for a peepshow, I do occasionally have to skim them for my own peace of mind.  Elevators included.”  Tony looks more than pleased with himself as he settles back into Clint’s arms.  “Unless you two have clones running around the building.  Please tell me you have clones.”

            “No, we don’t.”  Thor finally comes to his rescue and stands next to Steve, putting an arm around his waist.  “I see no reason why we should be ashamed.  After all, you and Clint have been partners for-”

            “Thank you, Thor, I understand I’m the pot calling the kettle black.  I just wanted to see how long Steve thought he could keep you two a secret.”  Tony cocks and eyebrow and holds his hand out for his drink.

            “I’m not giving you details.”  Steve hoods his eyes and distributes drinks, Thor returning to the recliner. 

            “Don’t want ‘em – besides, I’m sure I can just run through the tapes again if I need to.”

            Steve freezes; the last thing he needs is for Tony to witness the… depravity they enjoy.

            “Just kidding, Steve, sit your pretty ass down and enjoy the company.”

            Somewhere in that statement, he’s pretty sure there’s a _you deserve it._ Tony really does care, in his way.  He just has to have his jollies first.

            JARVIS lowers the lights and Steve takes his place next to Thor, his arm going around his shoulders before he’s even fully settled in.  “Thanks for trying to rescue that.”

            “No trouble at all.  Would you like popcorn?”

            Steve kisses Thor’s chest and makes himself comfortable.  “Nah – I’m fine with what I’ve got.”

            Thor rumbles agreement and leans them back a little more, as cuddled up as two muscle-bound, over six feet tall men can be in a chair not meant for what they’re doing.  Steve finds it difficult to concentrate on the movie, instead sleepy from Thor’s body heat and tender little caresses where his hand is on his chest.  He soaks that in with everyone else’s laughter, which grows louder and more uncontrolled the longer the movie goes on.  Thor, for his part, laughs loudest of all, convulsing so hard that Steve has to give up his place on his chest several times.

            Even he’ll admit that poorly animated birds making dive bomber sounds is uproarious and soon he’s holding his stomach as well, laughing until he can’t breathe.

            Tragically, it isn’t that long of a movie and when someone makes the recommendation for something more serious, no one gets up to leave.  Hell, they _need_ something a little more quality to counteract what they all just witnessed.

            It comes down to either _Casablanca_ or _Ferris Bueller’s Day off –_ Casablanca wins, with Thor casting the deciding vote – maybe the nostalgic look in Steve’s eyes had done it for him.  Either way, Steve’s soon settled back down against Thor’s body and enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

            “This is one of your favorites, yes?”

            Steve nods, rubbing Thor’s stomach in soothing little motions.  “Saw it on the big screen when all these guys were still alive – and there wasn’t a guy alive who wouldn’t have loved to kiss Ingrid Bergman.”

            “Even you?”  Thor kisses the side of his head and sighs as Steve puts his hand under his shirt.

            “Yeah, even me.  What, she looked a lot better than most of the guys in my unit.  I mean, they were good soldiers but I saw more than a few of them in lipstick – they didn’t do it for me.”  He scritches his fingers through Thor’s treasure trail, seeking warmer flesh.

            “I’d wear lipstick for you.”  Thor’s so quiet that Steve barely hears it and when he realizes what he says, arousal makes his belly tighten.  “Whatever color you’d like.”

            “Thor, I wasn’t being serious but…”  Steve looks up at him, his jaw working as he picks over his words.  “I still appreciate it.  A lot.”

            Thor’s gorgeous in the soft light from the projector, up close with his long blonde hair cascading over his and Steve’s shoulders.  Yes, they’re in a room full of people right now but in all honesty, Thor could have whatever he wanted.

            “Steve…”

            “Yeah.”  He has an idea of what Thor’s going to ask, so he advances his theory by kissing him and getting the button of his jeans undone, sliding his hand down into them just as fast as he can.  To his delight (and not at all great surprise) he finds that Thor isn’t wearing underwear.  His cock is already starting to get hard by the time Steve finds the end of it, a fat drop of precome waiting for him.

            Steve rubs it around the head as he opens Thor’s lips up with his tongue, making him rumble with pleasure.  It’s not exactly high on the kink scale, but feeling Thor up with their friends just a few feet away is exciting beyond measure. 

            He’s just glad that they’re all enraptured by Humphrey Bogart.

            Thor breaks the kiss and tugs at Steve’s shirt.  “Perhaps we should…”

            “Yeah, right behind you babe.” 

            Thor doesn’t bother to button back up, opting to hold his jeans closed with one hand and onto Steve with the other.  Steve thinks he sees Nat’s knowing smirk as they depart but he can’t be sure, not at the speed Thor’s trying to move them along.

            Just to make a point, they keep their hands off of each other in the elevator.  No use in giving Tony even more satisfaction.

            “I want you to fuck me this time.”

            Thor rubs his cheek with his thumb, that massive blonde head dipping closer to Steve’s.  “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.  I promise I’ll be okay.”

            Steve has bottomed twice, not including today.  Lots of lube and patience, they’ve found, is what’s required – but if Steve can deepthroat him, surely he can take Thor’s cock in his ass.  Yes, it’s the one thing that will leave him very sore in the morning.  Luckily Thor’s very understanding of that and with luck, he’ll get a massage.

            Thor gets quiet again, and stays that way until they get to their apartment.  He pulls Steve in once the door’s open and kisses him slowly to the bedroom, not at all like the other day.  Steve’s still buzzed from spending so long in Thor’s arms, his heartbeat quickening pleasantly when Thor lifts him and carries him the last ten steps to the bed – no easy feat, but Thor’s capable of far greater feats of strength than picking up Captain America.

            “You just don’t know what it does to me when you do that.”  Steve spreads his legs and pulls Thor closer to him, grinding their hips together and letting their clothes build friction.  “Not many people nowadays who can pick me up.”

            “Then I shall enjoy doing so every time.”  Thor nuzzles his cheek with his stubble and rubs his cock through his jeans.  “You feel ready.”

            It’s stated with such respect that Steve just nods enthusiastically.  “You have no idea.”

            Desperation makes undressing go that much faster, with minimal stopping to feel skin as more of it’s revealed – it’s not like they won’t get plenty of groping in later.  Thor takes even less time to get naked since he wasn’t wearing underwear in the first place.

            Steve’s hauled up in the middle of the bed as soon as his underwear is flung off of one foot, Thor looking at his naked body like he’s trying to piece together where to start – or he’s just admiring.  “Would you like it from behind as well?”

            “Hell no – I want to see your pretty face when you slide into me.”  Steve brings him down by the back of his head for a kiss and Thor reaches for his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and getting his precome all sticky.  He nudges Steve’s hole with his dick, teasing and ratcheting up the anticipation a little more.

            Steve retrieves the lube from under the pillow and shoves it into Thor’s hand without ever breaking the kiss.  For a while, they weren’t in the least bit coordinated when it came to sex – too many hands trying to go too many places at once.  Now they’re on the same page and Steve enjoys every second of it. 

            “Be generous, Thor.”  Steve reaches for his legs and holds them back, drawing a sharp little breath as two of Thor’s fingers start to get him ready.

            “Of course.”  Thor’s smile makes him melt and Steve wants to shout about how good he feels right now.  Instead he closes his eyes and enjoys Thor’s thick, skilled fingers working him open while laying kisses all over the instep of his foot and up the backs of his calf muscles.  The overload of sensation makes him want to touch his cock, jerk off until he comes, let Thor torture him sweetly until he can’t go anymore.  He knows Thor would do it if he asked.  Hell, there’s probably _a lot_ of things Thor would carry out for him – but he keeps it to himself.

            He moans louder than he anticipated when Thor touches his prostate, having worked a third finger in down to the knuckles.

            “Okay?”

            Steve nods, licking his lips and sucking down air like a man drowning.  “Better than – how many you go in there?”

            Thor looks down at Steve’s ass – which _has_ to be stretched really pretty right now – “three.  I could put another one in but…”

            “No kiddin’.”  Steve squeezes himself around Thor’s fingers – he’s not going to get any more ready than he is now.  “Think I’m good.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Cross my heart, Thor – you’ve got me as open as I’ll go.”

            Thor lubes himself up, applies more to Steve, and steels himself.  Steve makes sure to hold himself steady so that Thor can guide himself in, keeping his body relaxed.  Just feeling the head push into him is enough to make him bite his lip and the stretch only grows from there; he’s very definitely as big as he looks and Steve resolves to start getting more used to it right then and there – if Thor’s willing to fuck him silly more often, that is.

            Halfway in, Thor stops.  “Good?”

            “Never better.”  The bath of sweat that’s broken out all over his face and chest gives him away but Thor’s a good sport and keeps going.  Steve honestly feels like he’s being split in two but the _fullness_ makes it worth the challenge, his prostate stimulated to the point of making come leak out of his dick.

            Thor looks down in alarm.  “You haven’t already…”

            “No, no – just physics, babe, and the best kind too.”  Steve kisses him in reassurance and Thor finishes going in, balls deep and stuck fast.  They both groan when Steve slides himself down the bed a little, trying to give Thor better leverage.

            “You are _huge._ ”  Steve swears he can feel him against the back of his stomach and truly, he probably is.  He gets his legs around Thor’s waist and leans his head back, throat gone dry.  Thor hasn’t moved yet, looking at Steve with trepidation.

            “Steve, are you sure – I do not wish to hurt you, especially like this.”

            “Thor, I asked for this and you _know_ I can handle it.  Now fuck me or I’ll put you flat on your back and do it myself.”  Steve almost convinces himself that he’s capable of doing such a thing right now.

            “As you wish.”  Thor kisses him wet and dirty as he starts to fuck him, placing his hands in Steve’s and effectively pinning him to the bed.  Steve cries out as Thor’s body moves against his, heavy and solid and _hot._ Thor’s just as good of a top as he is a bottom and Steve’s really wishing he’d given him more chances to prove it.  He moves his hips so that Steve feels as much as possible of him as long as possible, nailing his prostate with every thrust and alternating between biting his neck and kissing him on the mouth to the point of bruising – it’s absolutely _overwhelming._

“You… you are _good_ at this.”

            Thor grins into his cheek and sucks on his earlobe.  “I’ve had plenty of tight asses to fuck, Steve – but yours is something special.”  He latches into Steve’s shoulder and sucks another mark into him – there’s more to that statement that Steve would love to know but Thor’s cock puts any further thought at bay.

            “I believe you.”  He’s a wreck, in body and mind right now.  He’s close, too, so, so close.

            Thor sucks on his bottom lip and presses their forehead together.  “With me, Steve, with me.”

            Steve ends up biting almost clean through the skin on Thor’s shoulder, coming handsfree all over his chest and stomach.  Thor’s so deep that he feels every pulse of his cock inside him, making thunder clap outside the tower, the lights dimming for a long moment before they come back with a pop.

            Thor does him the courtesy of pulling out while he can’t feel it, both of them bonelessly slack and sweaty.

            “You..”  Steve can’t complete the thought, not yet anyway.

            “Yes, me.”  Thor gives him a crooked smile and reaches for his hand.  “Would you like me to lick you out?”

            Steve whimpers and feels tears leak out of the corners of his eyes – but he nods.

            How the hell Thor still has the energy to get on his knees and push Steve’s legs up to his chest is a mystery.  Once Thor’s tongue is inside him, he stops thinking about that and everything else in the world, a second, shocking wave of pleasure washing over his body as Thor cleans up his own mess.  He scrapes his beardy chin over Steve’s perineum, even sucks his balls while he’s down there, making Steve tear the sheets out from the corners of the mattress. 

            Steve has to push him away because it’s just too fucking much.

            “Good news – I did not hurt you that badly.”  Thor looks awfully proud of himself, his chin and mouth shiny with come and lube.  “But you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

            Steve manages a fairly incredulous look and beckons Thor to come closer to him.  “Thanks for the update.”

            “My pleasure.”  Thor comes down hard on him as he kisses the taste of their bodies back to Steve, no shame to be had between them.  Steve plunders his mouth for it, setting a new personal best record for filthiness.  Thor, being the gentleman he is, licks up the come on Steve’s body as well.

            Steve swears he’ll be tasting come for the next year after this.

            Thunder’s still booming when Thor finally lays down next to Steve, sleepy and so completely satisfied that he’s a work of art.  “I enjoy these times with you, Steve, far more than I can put words to.”

            Steve laughs and manages to turn over on his side, splaying his hand across Thor’s chest.  “It’s not just because I’m a good lay, right?’       

            “Of course not.”  Thor leans up for a kiss and then settles back down.  “But I won’t say that it’s unpleasant.”

            “No, Thor, it really isn’t.”  Steve runs his fingers through Thor’s hair and finally comfortable, drifts off to the sound of rumbling thunder.

           

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Birdemic, go do it right now. My words cannot begin to describe how awful it is.


End file.
